Various devices have been envisioned which measure the mass of an article by using an article-holding part that vacuum-retains the article by suctioning air. A mass measurement device may use an article-holding part referred to as a “robot hand” that suctions air. The weight of the article held by the robot hand is computed from an output signal of a sensor installed in proximity to the robot hand.